


Marry Me?

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to Godric's Hollow to tell his parents about Draco.  Draco goes with him, knowing it will be a hard night for Harry.  Written for the hd_fluff Halloween Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

“So, mum, dad, I know it has been awhile since I have been here, but I thought tonight it would be appropriate. It’s the anniversary, you know. Your life ended and so did mine in a way. I was not raised the way you would have wanted. I didn’t even know about you until I was eleven. I still only know about you from stories with Sirius.” Harry knelt down next to his parents’ grave. He waved his wand and placed a lighted holiday decoration at the foot of the stone.

“I’m twenty-one now. I’m happy. I have had a good job. I started as an auror, but now I have my own shop. It’s pretty successful. I have an awesome partner who won’t let me squander my assests. He makes sure that I do everything properly.” Harry fell back onto his butt and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Harry felt a presence behind him. “I brought him here to meet you. His name is Draco. I have known him it feels like forever. Ten years after what we have been through is a very long time.” He felt the fingers holding onto his shoulder and leaned back into the legs. “I just really wanted you to meet him. I wish I could get your approval of him. He loves me.”

Harry felt a single tear fall. It wasn’t every day that you told your parents you were in love. It was even harder when the parents weren’t there. “I .. I love him, too. I hope I haven’t disappointed you. I tried so hard, but it was his cocky attitude that always drew me to him.”

Harry turned around and hugged the legs that were supporting him. The sob came out muffled in the pants leg.

Draco knelt down and wrapped his arms around him. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here with you. I told you that you weren’t doing this alone. It’s you and me now.”

Harry nodded. He pulled back from his boyfriend’s arms. “I do love you, Draco.”

“I love you, too, prat.” Draco kissed him softly. “Now stop this. We still have a whole evening ahead of us. The mutt has the rest of the world entertained. Colin is dressed just like you pretending to be a photographer. No one will be looking for you and we can go out in peace tonight.”

“I was kind of hoping we could stay home.” Harry bit his lip. “I didn’t plan to do this here, but it feels right.”

“What, Harry?” Draco raised an eyebrow in question.

Harry pulled a box from his pocket. “Will you marry me, Draco?” Inside the box lay a simple ring with emerald and rubies embedded in the golden band.

Draco’s mouth opened. “Harry. Do you realize what you have done?”

Harry looked at him confused. “I just asked you to marry me.”

“I think he meant that you just proposed to this young man while waiting for your parents’ approval.”

Harry jumped and turned around to see a ghostly likeness of James Potter holding Lily’s hand. “Uh…um…”

“James, stop that. You are going to scare the boy to death. He is embarking on a new journey. It is not time for him to die.”

“Mum? Dad?” Harry stumbled backwards into Draco.

“Yes, dear. It is Halloween and the veil is very thin right now.” Lily glided over to Harry and lay a pale hand on his head. He felt the coldness of her form, but she was not solid.

“Oh wow.”

“Harry, I believe now would be the time to introduce me to your parents.” Draco nudged his now fiancé in the back.

“Oh, right. Mum, Dad, this is Draco. I love him. I want to marry him.” Harry looked into his parents face a bit nervously.

“So, are you the Malfoy child? I see a bit of Narcissa in you.” Lily asked nicely.

“Narcissa? Honestly, Lily, he looks just like Lucius. How is your father? Please tell him that I can’t wait to see him. I still have a score to settle with him over the dowry.”

“Dowry?” Draco questioned, not quite following the conversation.

“Yes, dowry. You were actually promised to Harry while your mothers were pregnant. Lucius was actually a spy for the Order and we determined the only way anyone would believe us is if we joined houses.”

“So, you approve of him?” Harry was suddenly very hopeful.

“Yes, Harry, we do approve of him.” Lily said quietly. “Narcissa should have already been looking into ways of allowing the two of you to still have children.” Lily looked deeply into Draco’s face. “Now, Draco, you will have to make sure that you bring the children here to meet me one day. I put this task upon you.”

“Yes, ma’am. I will happily.”

“Time is running short, Lils. I can already feel it pulling me back.” James took his wife’s hand. “We love you very much Harry. We want you to be happy. Tell your godfather to grow up!”

“I love you, Mum and Dad.” Harry felt Draco’s arms snaking around his waist. He leaned back into his lover and smiled. “I think this has been the best Halloween ever.”

Draco chuckled. “Now I know why my father was laughing when I told him where we were going. Just wait!” He leaned down and kissed Harry’s neck. “I love you, Harry.”

“Love you too, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)**hd_fluff** Fluffy Halloween Fest. The prompt was: All Hallows' Eve is the one night where the barrier between the living and the dead is thinnest. Harry is planning to propose to his boyfriend, but can't stop wondering how his parents would feel about Draco and decides to take the opportunity to find out. -- Note #2, what the prompter did not know was this just fills in the back story for what is happening at the Leaky Cauldron! For the other side of the story, please see I Never...


End file.
